


Journey to the Present

by AmayaBlack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode: s03e17 Duet, F/M, Happy Ending, Karry, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/pseuds/AmayaBlack
Summary: After the Crisis on Infinite Earth's battle, Kara and Barry wake up thinking that they are in the world created by the Music Meister. However, they soon realize that they are stuck in the past of the newly created Earth. Now, they have to find out a way to get back to their present.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Journey to the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarryMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/gifts), [KarryBeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/gifts).



> This is my response to the Millmaverse's Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth Couples Challenge.

He is confused for a moment until all his memories come back, and he remembers the battle to save not only his earth but the entirety of the multiverse. He also remembers Oliver sacrificing himself for all of that to be possible. He is looking around trying to figure out where he is. He knows for sure that he’s in a club, it is somehow familiar but he can’t really place it, it's almost like he's seen this place in a dream. That’s when he hears it, that voice, a voice that he would recognize everywhere. 

“Kara” he whispers. He turns around and that’s when he sees her, Kara singing on the stage, dressed in a black sequin dress. “Woah, she looks beautiful,” he thinks. And that when he remembers why this place looks so familiar; is the same place Music Meister put him and Kara back when they had broken up with Iris and Mon-El. Kara falters a bit, letting him know that she has noticed him in the crowd. When the song is over, Barry goes backstage, so they can talk.

“Barry!” Kara says as soon as she’s out the stage and runs to give him a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here. Why are we here? Wait...you remember, right?”

“I’m glad you’re here too. If you mean the fight against the Anti-Monitor and recreated the universe, yes, I remember” he says.

“I’m so sorry, you had to lose Oliver, I knew how much he meant to you,” Kara tells him, hugging him again.

“Thanks,” he says while hugging her even tighter. Once they stop hugging, he asks her “Do you have any idea why we are here?”

“I’m not sure. But this time I have my powers, so that’s good” she answers him.

“Yeah, I notice that too. Wonder what else is different?” Barry said.

“Well, there's only one way to find out,” Kara said, taking his hand and moving to the main room of the club.

After walking around the main part of the club and stopping to talk to a few people -none of them their friends, although their similar appearance was uncanny- they go backstage, where they find a dressing room with her name. Once inside, they started to discuss what little information they have and what to do next.

“Ok”, said Kara. “We have our powers and none of our friends are here. We can assume we are in the past. But on whose earth?”

“Right,” Barry said, sighing. “That should be what we find out next. Look…” grabbing the newspaper from the table, “we’re in Chicago, May of 1959. If we are in any of our Earths we should be able to find our grandparents. Adopted grandparents, in your case.”

“One problem with that Barry, they could be the doppelgängers of this earth.”

“No, if we're on my earth. After the whole thing with Deegan and the Book of Destiny, I checked and I couldn’t find you or anyone close to you. So no Danvers or Kents on Earth-1 for some reason.” Barry informed her.

“Well, good. I’ll go to Smallville, it's closer and it should be easier to find the Kents farm.”

“Then I’ll go to Central City.” 

They left the dressing room trying to find a place where to leave using their powers without being seen. They were still on the sidewalk when a man approached them. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Garrick, the car is waiting for you,” the man said.

“The car?” Kara asked. 

“Garrick?” Barry murmured confused and low enough that only Kara heard him.

“Yes, ma'am. I’ve been instructed to take you home,” he answered.

“And where would that be? Home, I mean.” Barry said.

“Grace St. in Lakeview, shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes,” the man answered.

“What should we do?” Kara asked Barry.

“Follow the script…” 

Their driver was right, 20 minutes later they were standing in front of what appeared to be a high-end brick apartment building just off of Lake Shore Drive. Entering the building, they realized that it was in fact a high-end apartment building with a concierge at the front desk. They approached the man on the desk, whose name tag identified him as Smith. 

“Excuse Mr. Smith, we seem to have misplaced our keys, is there any way for us to access it with your help?” Barry asked.

“Of course, Mr. Garrick,” Mr. Smith replied, “just return them in the morning.” He said while giving him a set of keys to apartment 513.

Entering the apartment the first thing they noticed was a picture of them in what seems to be wedding attire hanging from the wall.

“We’re married?” “That explains the Mr. and Mrs. Garrick thing.” They said at the same time, with an awkward laugh. They continue to inspect the apartment, in the bedroom closet where both of their superhero costumes. 

“Ok, nothing has changed, we need to find out which earth we are on. Let go verify with our families. And no hero business on the way, we don’t need to expose ourselves this early on in the timeline.” Barry said.

Hours later Kara found Barry looking outside the window with a confused expression. 

“Hey, Barry. What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I found my grandparents, both my parents too. It's just weird seeing them this young. So anyway, it is safe to say that we are on my earth.” 

“Oh that’s good, you got to see them again. And I don’t know how this is possible if we are on your earth but I also found the Kents.” Kara mentioned the last part a bit confused. “So we are back at the beginning.” She sighed while saying that.

“Not necessarily,” Barry said. “We knew that things could change when we re-started the Universe. It could be possible that maybe we’re now sharing the same earth.”

“Great,” she said sarcastically. “We can look forward to aliens AND metahumans in the future. Because, you know, we’re not busy enough. But what now?”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we should go to Central City and leave a message for my team?”

“What? Like a message in a bottle? What if someone else finds it?”

“Good point. And with my luck, it could end up in the hands of Thawne.”

“I know you said no heroics…” Kara starts, “but what if you run to the future and then have the Legends come and get me?”

Barry looks at her surprised “no idea why I didn’t think of that, but yeah, that could work. But we need to find a place that is empty now and will remain empty in the future. That could help minimize the possibility of someone seeing. And I think I know of a good place for that.”

“Ok, lead the way.” 

They arrive in an empty field somewhere on the outskirts of what looks to Kara like Central City. 

“Where are we Barry?”

“Remember the hangar where we meet before going after the Dominators?”

“Yeah”

“Well, this is it. And we don’t have to worry because it stays empty until Star Labs buys the land and even then it was used that much” he responds. “Ok, so stay here. See you in a bit, Supergirl.” After the hug Barry prepares to run; “Good luck and bring food, I’m starving” is the last thing he hears Kara say.

….

Barry is running fast, faster than he has run in a while, and enters the Speed Force. Once in there, Barry is concentrating on all the scenes he is passing, making sure to not exit in the wrong place. But before he was able to make a decision on where to get out, he fell himself being pulled from the Speed Force. 

“Hello, Barry” he hears the voice of his mom greeting him.

“Mom or the Speed Force?” he asks.

“Does it really matter anymore? You may not feel it but to me, you are my child. But that’s not why you’re here. You are looking for a passage to the future. And I can’t let you do that.”

“What? What do you mean you can’t let me?” He says, starting to get angry.

“My dear child, the future that you’re trying to get to is no longer there.” The Speed Force said delicately.

“What? No, I have to go there. I have to go back to Iris, to Caitlin, Cisco, the rest of my friends.” 

“Barry, listen to me. What you think of the future is entirely different now; Oliver, you and the rest of the paragons made sure of that. When you saved the Universe, good job, by the way, you changed things. The multiverse is still there but is different, inaccessible even this earth is different now, as you may have noticed already. This earth now houses at least four different earths, yours, what you called Earth-2, Supergirl’s Earth-38, and Black Lightning’s earth.” The Speed Force explained.

“So, Kara and I, are stuck here, in the past?” He asks.

“No. To be honest, you were not meant to be here but something you and Kara did during the restart of the universe threw you here. Now you'll just have to wait to be rescued. When the time is right your friends will come for you. But for now, you and Kara need to live your life, heal from everything that has happened, think of it as a well deserved extended vacation. And while you both should limit the use of your powers, you still can help humanity and create an even better future.”

Still confused and a bit angry about not being able to go home now, Barry asks “How long should we have to wait? And how would we know that any of our heroics now won’t affect the future negatively?”

“The funny thing about that Barry is that here in your ‘past’ or there in your ‘present’ you are always affecting the future. Think about it, it is not only the big things you do but every time you, Kara, or any of your hero's friends stop a villain or save a civilian you are affecting the future. Just don’t create another Flashpoint or expose your power to the world, you are in the middle of the Cold War, and you should be fine. And it would take however long it takes you both to heal.”

“I’ve didn’t thought of it that way before,” Barry responded honestly.

“Well, now you do. Before you leave, I got a message for Kara, tell her that if you want to be rescued there is a friend she needs to go visit. Now is time for you to leave, be careful but overall be happy.” With that Barry felt himself falling out from the Speed Force.

….

Kara found herself looking up at the night sky while not so patiently waiting, even if she still feels uncomfortable in small spaces thanks to her stay in the Phantom Zone, looking at the stars has always calmed her. It reminds her of the many vacations she took as a child with her parents, and the stories her aunt used to tell her. 

It is because she’s looking up that she almost misses the breach opening closer to the ground than she expected. She has been expecting to see the Waverider, so she was surprised when out of it came Barry. She runs to his side to help him stand up. “Barry! Oh Rao, are you ok? What happened?”

“It's kind of a complicated story. Even if this is a secure place I don’t think she should have that discussion here.”

“Ok…” she says a bit frustrated, “but before we go back to Chicago, we need to find a place to eat. Maybe a Big Belly Burger?” 

They had found a place open on their way to Chicago from Central City, and were now back in their apartment’s living room. “Big Belly Burger is the best,” Kara said. 

“Really? Of all the things, Big Belly Burger is what you liked the most on my earth?” He asks incredulously. 

“You would too if you could only eat it once a year after saving the planet.”

“Good point.”

“You know Barry, I don’t know how we ended up married in the past, but I’m happy our apartment isn’t the same as the one we found Iris and Mon-El having their secret affair.”

“You and me both. Even after all this craziness that would have been awkward. Speaking of that, the Speed Force mentioned that we weren’t supposed to end here. Apparently we did something that changed that.”

“Yeah, about that, I may have thought of the “SuperFriend” song we sang together here. I don’t know why but that song always comes to mind whenever I’m saving the day with you.” She confessed guiltily.

“Huh, really? I do that too.” He says surprised... “And I may have thought of it too when focusing during the re-start.”

“Mystery solved, I guess. What else did the Speed Force say?”

“That because we were not meant to be here, we’ll have to be rescued; but that won’t happen until we have ‘heal’, whatever that means. And she said something about you needing to visit a friend for us to be picked up.”

“Visit a friend? What does that… J’onn! He is already on earth hiding somewhere. Back on my earth, he gets discovered by the DEO in Peru. But that’s 46 years from now, what are the chances that he’s there now?”

“Is a start. How about this, we get some rest for a day or two, because today was a very long and exhausting day. Then we take what we need, and go looking for J’onn.” Barry proposes.

“That sounds good to me.”

“Ok. Uhm… you can take the bed, I stay here.”

“Barry, you don’t have to do that; the bed is big enough for the both of us. Besides by now, we have gone through a lot together, sharing a bed shouldn’t be weird.”

It has been a month when Barry and Kara felt comfortable that they had researched enough places where they could find J’onn. They had to be careful and take into consideration the conflicts countries were going through and will go through around this decade. They decided that J’onn would probably be hiding somewhere not only with a low population but also hard to reach. It was lucky that they had gotten “married” late that March and both their works had them down to take a vacation/honeymoon that June. So after taking care of their stuff in Chicago, they went off to find J’onn. 

It was almost time to go back to Chicago from their “honeymoon” when they found themselves in the Puerto Rican rainforest after hearing stories from the locals of a tall green man that from time to time would help people who get lost in there. They had been searching the forest for a couple of hours when they found what looked like a cave with light coming out of it. 

“You think this is the place?” asked Barry.

“Only one way to find out” Kara responded. But before they could enter it, a tall figure was by the entrance. “J’onn?”

“Who are you, and how do you know my name?” J’onn asked. Kara without thinking, speed-walked towards J’onn, and hugged him. “It's so good to see you, J’onn.”

“Kara” Barry called her.

“Right,” she said and took a step back. “You don’t know us, yet.”

“Yet?” asked J’onn.

“Hi, I’m Barry Allen, this is Kara Danvers” Barry introduces them “and we’re from the future,” he added.

“Barry!” Kara exclaimed.

“What? We are.” He mentioned.

“It seems, there is a lot the both of you need to explain,” J’onn said.

“As Barry said, I’m Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, I’m from the planet Krypton. I don’t know if you know but about forty or so years ago my planet was destroyed. No, wait… that hasn’t happened yet, we’re in the past. But when it does my parents will…”

“Kara,” Barry interrupted her, “you’re babbling.”

“Right, sorry. At some point in late December 2019, something big will happen or won’t happen now because that was another timeline…” Kara stopped talking, confused now that she was trying to explain what happened.

This is when Barry took over the explanation “Like Kara said something big happened that altered not only the timeline but the multiverse in general, and now we are stuck here. We need you to tell our friends in the future where and when we are and have them come pick us up.”

“I think I understand. However, how will I be able to tell your friends, if I’m here?” J’onn asked.

“We are hoping that this conversation becomes a memory to future you,” Barry said.

“Very well, what exactly do you want me to say to your friends?” J’onn asked.

“Tell Sara and both our teams that we are living under the name of Barry and Kara Garrick in Chicago. Our apartment is on Grace St in Lakeview late summer of ‘59.” Barry said. J’onn nodded. 

“This is goodbye, for now, J’onn,” Kara said while giving him a hug. Barry and J’onn shake their hands, both Barry and Kara leave. Leaving J’onn thinking about the future.

….

J’onn immediately knew that something wasn’t quite right. He could sense it, but what? He knew about the battle, the Crisis that had led to many deaths including that of Oliver. And for what he could see and sense, there was just more, he couldn’t explain it or even understand how it happens but if he had to guess, he would say that multiple worlds have come together. But there was something else, at the edge of his mind but couldn’t access it. Deciding to see the rest of the team, he went to the DEO. 

There he found Alex and the rest of the agents working as if nothing had happened. Looking around he noticed that not much had changed within the DEO, with the exception of a memorial to Lex Luthor for his service on saving the world.

“Alex,” J’onn called to get her attention. “What’s with the Lex Luthor memorial?” he asked.

“J’onn, hi, what do you mean?” She looks around at the memorial. “You know this, Lex Luthor died saving Supergirl from dying at the hands of Leviathan,” she said.

“I guess whatever he was planning didn’t work,” he murmured, getting a confused look from Alex.

“Speaking of, have you seen my sister, she isn’t answering her phone” Alex informed him. 

That’s when the memory that’s been hiding for him came to the front of his mind. Kara and Barry needed their help. “No, I haven’t seen her, but I know where she is and we’re going to need some help to get her back,” J’onn said.

“Back from where?” Alex asked.

“Is more of a when. But before that, you’re going to need your memories.” With that said, J’onn touched Alex’s forehead giving her the memories of the world pre-Crisis. 

“Oh god. Where is my sister?” She said, grabbing J’onn’s arm.

“We need to go to Central City,” he said while grabbing Alex and flying to Central Central.

….

They spend their first year in Chicago just going through the motions, too concerned with changing what was determined by whatever force has put them in this place. For that reason, Kara stayed a singer in the nightclub, while Barry worked as a CSI for the Chicago Police Department. They couldn’t find a lot when it came to their backstories, just that they were orphans and that they had met at the reading of the will and testament of the benefactor that had taken care of their education. Apparently, he had left them enough money to live comfortably, and shortly after that, they had gotten married. It still didn’t make sense to them but they were grateful that apparently they didn’t have to worry about money while stuck in here.

It took them a full year to realize that when the Speed Force said a long wait was going to be more than a year. Because of that, the first thing they started to do was go back to the hero business. However, in this time there were no aliens or meta-humans to take care of as a result they concentrated in saving people from fires, car accidents, robberies, and day to day stuff that would put the public in danger. Although it was different from what they used to do, it helped make them feel like they had a real purpose, and for the first time since becoming heroes they had found the day work/superhero work/life balance they were lacking before getting stuck in the past.

After that first year, they had decided to follow the Speed Force advice to live life at its fullest and the biggest alteration they did to their ready-made lives was changing jobs. Barry was first, he had quit his job as CSI because he was fed up. He would complain to Kara almost daily about “the technology I need to help solve this case doesn’t exist yet!” Or “they won’t let me on the field so there is so much cross-contamination in the evidence that even if I had the technology it won’t do any good!” For that reason, he had found a teaching job and was now a faculty member at the University of Chicago’s Science and Math department.

Kara, on the other hand, hadn't wanted her reporter still to get rusty. She had found a job as an assistant at the Chicago Tribune. Not exactly what she wanted but she had done it before and it was close enough to her old life to make her feel more normal and in control. Plus it was way less stressful than working at a nightclub. 

The other thing the Speed Force had said was that they needed to heal. At first, they had assumed that to mean healing from the battle during the Crisis. Though through their long talks they had realized that it was deeper than that because they both had gone through enormous traumas and losses since they were tweens. They were also dealing with the weight of their actions as heroes, including all the guilt associated with the people they hadn’t been able to save. 

For Barry, it had become a practice that on days when he particularly missed his family and friends he would run all the way to Central City to see his parents. Being able to watch his parents as kids made him relax and calm. On one of those days when he returned from seeing his parents, he found Kara crying in their living room. 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” he asked, going to her side.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just...I’m just missing my parents. I have always missed them, but it is different now, they are out there alive in Krypton but I can go see them the same way you do yours.” she responded with tears still running down her face. Barry didn’t know what to say to her, so he just hugged her.

Years pass and Barry was starting to suspect that they were going to be stuck in the past forever. Sometimes he would miss Iris and his friends with all that he had, and couldn’t wait to go back. But other times he liked his current life so much that he was sure he wanted to go back. On those occasions, he would like to imagine what life would be like if he and Kara were to stay where they are. It was on those days that he could feel romantic feelings developing for Kara but he doubted she felt the same. 

Kara had to admit there was a lot she was missing but here and now being the hero she always wanted to be and sharing it with Barry felt like a dream come true. She has never voiced it but she had had a crush on him since the first time they met and how could she not. He had not only saved her physically but also giving her hope that her City would not only forgive her but see her as the hero she was.

It was the middle of summer when they were on their dinner table working. Barry was correcting some assignments he had given his students, while Kara was writing a short fluff opinion piece for one of the newspaper’s columns. However, Kara couldn’t concentrate because every so often she would notice Barry looking at her like he wanted to say something. It went like that for almost an hour before Kara said something.

“Ok, Barry. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You keep looking at me like you want to say something. So whatever it is, just say it already.”

“Ok...Uhm…I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go to dinner with me?”

“Barry, we go out to dinner all the time…”

“No, I mean yes, we go out together but I was thinking maybe as a date?”

“Oh, like a date date?” she asked, surprised, he nodded. “Oh...ok...yes I would like that.”

Their first date was a bit on the awkward side nonetheless they both had a good time. For the next few months, they continue going out on dates, getting closer and getting to know each other as more than friends. Even though they had been living together for almost 7 years they keep surprising each other with stories about their lives. 

They were at Grant Park walking near the Buckingham Fountain holding hands when Barry stopped her. “Kara, I know that right now we aren’t sure of what the future holds but I want you to know that these past years living you had been one of the best years of my life. And I know things could get complicated if we ever go back but I want you to know that I’m falling in love with you.”

Kara smiles at him when she says, “I’m falling in love with you too, Barry.” And for the first time since starting to date they kiss.

….

J’onn and Alex made their way directly to the Cortex in STAR. They were lucky because there they found not only Cisco and Caitlin but also Sara and Ray. It seems Sara has been trying to explain to them what had happened but by the skeptic looks on their faces they weren’t believing her.

“Sara, I can help with that,” J’onn said and started to give them their memories back. 

“Woah, that was intense,” commented Cisco, with Caitlin and Ray agreeing with him.

“Now that everyone has their memories, Kara and Barry need your help,” J’onn said. And proceed to explain to them not only what Kara and Barry had said but also what he had noticed in this new world. 

“So wait, you saying we are all now on the same earth?” Caitlin asked.

“That changes everything,” Cisco said. “We need to find out what and how things have changed,” he continued.

“But before that, we need to get Barry and Kara,” Alex said. 

“I’ll call the Legends,” Sara said. 

“We also need to inform those in Star City about Oliver,” Caitlin said.

“On it,” was all Cisco said, before moving to the computer to start contacting everyone.

“I think it is best if I go to Star City, the news about Oliver should be given in person. Plus, I’ll be able to return their memories too,” J’onn said. 

Before he could leave Cisco said, “I can breach you there, I still have my powers, the Monitor didn’t take them back.” 

“Thanks for offering but flying there will help me see what else is different in this world,” J’onn said and with that, he left for Star City.

About an hour later the rest of the Legends were at STAR Labs. Sara gave them a brief explanation of what they needed to do. No need to tell them about the Crisis without J’onn there to give their memories back, and besides they weren’t there, to begin with so it wasn’t a priority right now. The Legends were on their way to get Barry and Kara from 1959 Chicago.

….

Kara was sitting on a park bench in front of the lake taking advantage of what was probably going to be one of the last sunny days in early October before winter came down on Chicago. It was supposed to be a bad one, and she was not looking forward to the lack of sunshine she’ll have to go through for the next few months. 

She was waiting for Barry, who had gone to see his parents, again. He enjoyed seeing them as kids, knowing that they were safe, at least for now, it helps him with his restlessness, especially now. The sun was starting to go down when she heard Barry speeding to her.

“Hey, how was your visit with your parents?”

“My dad is a reckless teenager, my mother, on the other hand, is a calm kid. How are you doing? Everything ok with the little one?” He asked her while putting his hand on her very pregnant belly. Something he did all the time since she started showing.

“We are doing just fine,” she said, putting her hand on top of his. “Although it’s a bit odd to be here pregnant here, when out there millions of miles always, I’m a toddler in Krypton.”

“Tell me about it, I’m still getting used to being married to a woman who is technically 23 years my senior, Mrs. Allen,” he said and kissed her on her cheek.

“Hey!,” Kara exclaimed and punched him lightly on his arm. “Beside technically is Mrs. Garrick,” she added giggling. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

“This life that we have created here is amazing, and I love every single part of it. But I worry about you and the baby.” He started.

“Barry, everything is fine.”

“I know you and the midwife keep telling me but I have noticed that your powers have gotten a bit wonky during the pregnancy. We have no idea how our combined genetics could affect the baby and if something goes wrong we don’t have the technology nor the people necessary to help out. Just thinking about everything that could go wrong terrifies me, I don’t want to lose you.” Barry said.

“I know, and all the unknowns and possible complications scare me too, but Barry, we need to have hope that everything will go well,” Kara said.

“How can you be so sure and calm about this?”

“Well, I am the paragon of hope.” 

“I love you, Kara,” he said and kissed her.

“I love you too, Barry.” 

They stayed in the park looking at the lake and at the rest of the city as the lights on the streets and buildings came on. No matter the year or the season, the Chicago skyline was beautiful. “Are you getting cold?” Kara asked Barry when she felt him shivering.

“Yeah, a bit. Cold and speed don’t mix well,” he said.

“So you keep saying. But my speed is never affected by the cold,” she said laughing a little. The look on his face only made her laugh more. “Let’s go home Scarlet Speedster.” 

….

The Waverider was on the Temporal Zonal with the Legends getting re-organized to go get Barry and Kara from the past. Sarah was talking with Gideon trying to figure out why they couldn't go to the specific time J’onn had given them. According to Gideon, there was some kind of interference that wouldn’t let them arrive at that point. 

“Ok, Gideon. What is the closest we can get there without causing any damage to the timeline.” Sarah asked. After all, they were stuck in a major city during the Cold War, the last thing she wanted to do was affect the outcome of that.

“The best option would be March 21…” Gideon stated before being interrupted by Sarah. 

“So 6 to 7 months later, not too bad,” she said.

“Of 1969,” Gideon continued.

“10 years!? Gideon are you sure?” Sarah asked, surprised.

“I’m sorry, Captain but that is the closest we can get without causing any damage to the timeline,” Gideon answered.

With a sigh, Sarah instructed the Legends to get back to their places and prepare for the jump. All the while hoping that Barry and Kara wouldn’t be mad for having to wait for 10 years to be rescued.

….

That winter as predicted had been brutal, with even Kara feeling the cold. Barry was currently making an early lunch. He had found out that cooking at regular speed helped him relax. Also, Kara wasn’t the best at cooking. It seems he was destined to fall in love with terrible cookers. 

“Guess who fell asleep while I was changing her?” Kara asked as she entered the kitchen still in her pajamas and looking tired. Their 5 months old baby daughter Dawn, insisted on not sleeping at night.

“Of course, she did.” Was all Barry said while putting their food on plates. “I still don’t understand why she doesn’t like to sleep at night when sleeping at night feels so good.” 

Kara snorted at that. “Well, I don’t need that much sleep, so maybe she gets it from me. Although, I would appreciate it if she slept when I wanted to sleep.”

It was late at night when Kara woke up at the sound insistent knocking on their door, she hoped whoever it was wouldn’t wake up Dawn. They had managed to keep her awake all evening, and she had crashed hard. She used her speed to get to the door and using her X-Ray vision she couldn’t believe Sara and Ray were on the other side of the door. The Legends have come for them. 

“Oh Rao, come in, come in. It's so good to see you!” Kara said excitedly. She called Barry while hugging them. Barry was soon there in the living room, surprised yet happy to see them.

“I’m glad you guys are ok, we would have come earlier but Gideon said this was the closest point in which us coming here wouldn’t affect the timeline,” Sara explained, hoping that they would understand why it had taken so long for them to come.

“It’s fine. We knew it would take you guys a while before you could come for us.” Barry said to them hoping his words would help mitigate the guilty look on their faces.

“Besides, it wasn’t all bad, being stuck in the ‘60s,” Kara added. Maybe sensing that her mother was thinking about her, Dawn started crying. “I’ll go get her.”

“Get who?” “Is that a baby?” Sara and Ray asked at the same time.

Returning from the bedroom with Dawn in her arms, Kara introduces her to the two Legends, “Sara, Ray, meet Dawn, our daughter.”

“Woah, you have a kid now?” Ray asked, surprised.

“Yeah, she’s almost 5 months,” Barry said proudly.

“Ok, a lot definitely happened in the last 10 years for you both.” Sara started. “And while I want to know about it, we should get back to 2020 before anything else changes.”

After that, Barry and Kara using their speed started packing their apartment. Thankfully, it was not a lot, just their most personal possession and everything Dawn would need. They may have lived there for 10 years, but they knew their exit would be fast, so they only had the most important day to day stuff, everything else came with the apartment. It was lucky that for the past year they had lived with a month by month contract, so they didn’t have to worry about the apartment. 

It was also a good thing that Barry and Kara were on a sabbatical from their jobs, and their bosses knew they were contemplating moving away from the city. Thus they only needed to mail a letter letting their bosses know they weren’t returning. 

Afterward, it took less than 10 minutes for them to get to the Waverider. Once they entered the ship Barry couldn’t help himself and murmured, “finally, real technology.” Kara laughed at that. 

“Hey, Sarah? Could we use the med bay?” Barry asked.

“Why? Is there something wrong with Dawn?” Sarah asked.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I just want Gideon to give her and Kara a quick check-up, you know with technology that actually works on them.” Barry replied.

“Of course. Ray, take them to the med bay and prepare for the time jump from there. I don’t want to stay here longer than necessary.” Sarah said, while on her way to the bridge to get Gideon and the rest of the Legends ready to depart.

In the med bay, Gideon has just given both Kara and Dawn a clean bill of health. 

After a year of being worried about Kara’s and Dawn’s health, Barry felt himself relax. While he knew they were doing fine, having a real medical check-up was something he had wanted. Although, with that out of the way, he started to worry about everything else that they needed to figure out once they got to 2020.

Kara sensing Barry’s anxiety took his hand and gave a little squeeze, “Hey, we’ll figure things out the same way we did when we first got here.” 

And at that moment he knew that it didn’t matter what the future had in store for him, as long as they were together, everything would be fine.

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too Barry, now let's go home.”


End file.
